


I'm Wide Awake Though I Feel Like I'm Dreaming

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Just some middle of the night passion with Tim.





	I'm Wide Awake Though I Feel Like I'm Dreaming

i awake in the middle of the night and smile at the sight of Tim fast asleep. He's so beautiful, like an angel. I sigh softly as I recall how fantastic Tim had made me feel before we went to sleep a few hours ago. Unable to resist, I lean over Tim in the bed and kiss his beautiful lips, sliding my tongue between them to caress his. I'm stroking his thick, luscious hair. 

Tim snuffles gently, his sleep heavy eyes opening a fraction, smiling into my kiss. His hands go to my sides, skimming down my body line. I suck his tongue into my mouth and he lets out a groan, his hands squeezing my sides. I leave his mouth and kiss down his jawline onto his neck where I lick a stripe up the length of it. I suck on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and graze the spot with my teeth. Tim groans low in his throat and I can feel the vibration as I suck his neck again. 

His hands have shifted and are running up my back, causing me to shiver. I pull myself on top of Tim and he grasps my face in both hands and he kisses me breathless. His hips cant towards mine and I moan into his mouth as I feel his cock begin to stir. Tim pulls back from the kiss and leans his forehead against mine. His eyes are black with lust and he whispers that he needs to fuck. 

“Patience Daddy,”

I coo, 

“I want to taste you first,”

He whines at this and I smirk before I move down his body with my mouth, giving little nibbles and sucks to his skin. I tease his nipples, flicking my tongue over them. Tim is panting, one hand in my hair. 

I continue down over his abdomen, dragging my tongue down to the little trail of hair on his belly and I kiss my way down it. Tim leans up on his elbows to watch me as I get closer to his hardening cock. 

“Daddy needs you to suck his cock baby,”

he says in a low, seductive and slightly breathless voice. 

I climb back up his body and kiss him hard, my tongue caressing his. As I pull back, I catch his bottom lip between my teeth. Tim lets loose a moan, his hands squeezing my ass. I let go of his lip and kiss him again, before moving back down and settling between his legs. 

Tim is still looking down at me and he looks so hot, his mouth slightly open, his chest heaving. I run my hands over his quivering thighs before I take his throbbing cock in my hand and kiss his leaking tip. Tim's head falls back as a groan escapes his lips. Glancing up at him, he's making my pussy flood. I take down more of him and use my hand on the rest as he's so large. I hum around his length as I suck him with vigour. Tim cries out,

“Daddy loves when you suck his cock baby,” 

Tim is gasping for breath as I tease his balls with one hand as I continue to suck him off. His hips begin to thrust and I know he's ready. I release his throbbing cock, and I'm aching with desire. 

Tim looks down at me with carnal want as I move up to straddle his lap. I guide him to my slick entrance and I sink down, taking him inside me until I'm filled to the hilt with his enormous cock. I shudder at the full feeling and Tim huffs in a breath. His hands go for my breasts, kneading and squeezing, thumbing my nipples. I start riding his cock, grinding my hips to his, hard and fast. He feels so good inside me, dragging against my walls with his girth. I moan each time our hips connect. Tim is leaning up to kiss me, panting and moaning. 

“Don't stop baby!” 

He grinds out, 

“your pussy feels so good around my cock,”

This makes me fuck him harder and with each thrust, I can hear my skin slapping against Tim's. 

“Fuck yes baby!”

He cries out, 

“cum for Daddy. Soak his hard cock,”

Tim's broken groaning and his litany of profanity send waves of desire straight to my aching cunt. I piston my hips and cry out my release as I come hard a few moments later. Tim grunts as my walls clamped down on his cock and he thrusts his hips to mine, hard as he comes deep inside me, his hips continuing to thrust gently till he's completely spent. The gentle slide of him feels so good as I come back down and lean down to kiss him. He encircles me in his arms, purring as we kiss again. I slide off to his side, laying my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. 

“Daddy loves you baby,”

he says kissing the top of my head. 

“I love you too,”

I reply with a content sigh. We simply lie there, enjoying the feeling of closeness until we fall asleep again, skin to skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this so much. Maybe I'm crazy but it is what it is.


End file.
